Blending
by saki.ikumi
Summary: You must be blending with him." A one-shot, but it may be a multi-chapter if people want it to be. Please read and review. DomekixWatanuki in the future.


**This is my first one-shot, and it's kind of an experiment. Well, let's get this over with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxholic, CLAMP does.**

**And I've been noticing that there weren't enough xxxholic fics, so I want to write one. So… I want to see how many reviews I get and see how many people want me to continue. It may have hints of DomekixWatanuki in future chapters and there may be surprises in store. No spoilers! Oh yeah, rated T cuz of the swearing and future chapters.**

**Iku-chan**

**Blending**

"DAMMIT!" yelled Watanuki as he stomped down the road with two shopping bags in each hand. "THAT WOMAN CANNOT STOP DRINKING!!"

He was on an errand for Yuuko Ichihara, his boss, to buy groceries and of course, sake. As he walked down the road, grumbling about whatever, he found that there was a slight pain in his right eye. _That's strange,_ he thought, approaching the woman's shop. _But my left eye was the one that was injured… _He rubbed his eye lightly as he entered the gates of that shop.

"Watanuki! You're back!" said Mokona cheerfully, glomping Watanuki.

"Did you bring the sake?" asked Yuko cheerfully, appearing behind Mokona.

"Yes," said Watanuki, growling as he got up, leaving Mokona to plummet to the ground. "But you shouldn't drink so much! You'll get a hangover!"

Watanuki brushed himself off and got up from the floor, taking his shopping bags in his hands once again and headed down the hallway, Mokona bouncing after him happily, light thuds trailing after him. Watanuki, as usual, was swearing under her breath about something that had to do with 'that damn woman' and 'that black pork bun'.

"Oh, but Watanuki," said Yuko, following Watanuki as he made his way to the kitchen. "Today is a special day! A celebration!"

"And what would that be?" asked Watanuki as they entered the kitchen.

"It's called drink-for-absolutely-no-reason-day!!" said Yuko happily, flinging her arms into the air.

"I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A DAY!!" yelled Watanuki, outraged.

"Oh but… please, Watanuki?" asked Yuko, clutching her hands together and looking at Watanuki pleadingly. "I promise never to scheme against you ever again…"

Even though he knew that Yuko would never, ever, in her whole life keep that promise, she was his boss, and he did have to listen to her. He groaned and put the sake filled shopping bags on the countertop, turning to look at Mokona and Yuko, who were awaiting his response.

"Fine," growled Watanuki as he put the fish in the refrigerator.

"Yay!" cried Mokona and Yuko in unison. "Drinking!"

Watanuki growled as Yuko and Mokona bounced out. He driving him crazy. _It's because it reminds you of that damn Domeki!_ Growled Watanuki finished putting the rest of the groceries away as he folded his arms and began to cook the rice. As he watched the steam rise from the cooker he couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. His multicolored eyes were to himself._ Everything he does makes you angry!_ The pain in his eye grew sharper as he banged his fist against the countertop.

"Shit," he mumbled, burying his fingers in his hair as his legs started to shake.

He felt himself lose consciousness slowly as he sank to the ground, his eyes closing. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of the cold tile against his face and his glasses pressing onto his temples.

"Watanuki, what's taking you-"

Yuko walked in on a collapsed Watanuki, sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed and his glasses (having slipped off when he collapsed) on the floor along with him. The rice was burning too.

"Maru! Moro! Mokona!" yelled Yuko. "Help me take Watanuki to the spare room!"

The two girls and Mokona helped drag Yuko to one of the spare rooms, laying him down on the bed. Maru and Moro went to go get ice, while Mokona tried to stop the fire in the kitchen. Watanuki laid in the bed, his eyes closed, occasionally groaning and his eye flinching.

Yuko took notice, lightly brushing her hand over Watanuki's eyelid. He flinched at her touch and she pulled her hand back. _It must be him._ Thought Yuko as she watched Watanuki sleep._ I didn't predict this. Clow didn't predict this…_

"You must be blending with him," said Yuko finally, out loud.

"Watanuki-kun, are you alright?" asked Himiwari as she walked beside Watanuki home from school.

"Yeah, just a little tired," said Watanuki, smiling painfully at Himiwari.

_And my eye is killing me…_ thought Watanuki.

"Take it easy, okay?" said Himiwari, worried. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Watanuki, waving and smiling as Himiwari turned down her street.

But he soon lost the smile, his eye literally throbbing. He groaned at the thought of having to go back to Yuko's shop and cater to her every whim. And he would have to get something for her hangover, of course, from all the drinking last night. He continued to grumble as he stomped down the road, every step making his eye hurt worse. It felt as if his eye was changing somehow… as if it was morphing into something else. The feeling was… highly uncomfortable.

"Did you bring me lunch?"

Watanuki jumped at the cool voice behind him. He turned around, seeing the familiar face that always seemed to make him go spazzy. He glared at Domeki.

"I'm not your cook!" yelled Watanuki, shaking his schoolbag at the archer. "And besides, it's 3:00! Lunch is usually sometime in the middle of the day!"

"I'm hungry," said Domeki, shrugging.

"Well don't bother me," said Watanuki, huffing. "My eye really hurts and I don't want to deal with your crap."

Domeki looked at Watanuki as they walked slowly side by side. He was rubbing on the side of his right eye, grumbling and swearing about something or other. But when Domeki looked at Watanuki's right eye, his eyes widened.

Domeki pinned Watanuki suddenly against the fence. Watanuki looked at him in confusion, trying to slip away, but he couldn't. He glared at him.

"Let me go, you idiot," said Watanuki.

"Take off your glasses," commanded Domeki.

"Why? No!" said Watanuki, looking at Domeki in confusion while still in pain.

"Just take them off," said Domeki, getting impatient.

Domeki reached out and pulled off Watanuki's glasses gently. He stared at his eyes. They were both… brown? A light brown, just like Domeki's own. But why? If Domeki only gave one of his eyes to Watanuki…

"Stop looking at me like that," said Watanuki.

"You're eyes," said Domeki. "They're my eyes. Both of them."

**So, review if you want to know what happens. There will be lots of surprises in store! ****Do you think I should continue and write a multi-chapter fic? If I get enough reviews, the multi-chapter version will be found on my fanfic user thingy. It will probably be titled 'Disappear' or something along those lines. (I am not creative with titles.)**


End file.
